Raindom Encounters I
by Midnight of Shadows
Summary: Quatre was having an enjoyable day until the rain came. The day was going perfect for Ami until the rain decided to ruin it. You never know who you'll meet in a storm, and the Raindom Encounter just might leave you breatheless...


Raindom Encounters I ~ Quatre and Ami

Midnight of Shadows

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**Just a note, I edited a bit of this story to fit into an arc for my "Last Mission" series. Only minor revisions.  Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.  Congrats to Jon who guessed correctly.  Sorry I haven't gotten the picture done yet, I only have a pencil sketch.  I'll try to finish it soon.**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Ohayo minna!  I'm back with a new story just for you all.  It's just a one shot I thought of the night before Valentine's day, but I didn't have enough time to write it then, so I did some research and found the perfect holiday to set the story on instead. 

*smiles evilly* 

And it's not American! 

Mwahahahahaha....coughsplutterchoke*blush*

Gomen...got a little carried away.  Some of you might know what holiday it is, and if you don't, well you'll find out at the end.  

I hope you enjoy this random Quatre and Ami fluff.  They are such a sweet couple, and I just felt they needed their own story.  

This is a partial songfic.  The song is "Rain" by SWV.  It doesn't really have any reference to the story, but it sets a nice mood.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Raindom Encounters I ~ Quatre and Ami

Midnight of Shadows

            Ami sat quietly beneath the large oak tree, the shade it offered a great relief compared to the sizzling sun blazing in the sky.  It was a beautiful day, one of the best Tokyo had since last week's series of rain showers.  Summer was in full bloom, and for the month of July, nature was well on its way to one of the best times of the year.

            But none of this mattered to the young scholar sitting under the tree.  Her cerulean blue eyes were focused on a novel in her hands, the outside world lost to her as she immersed herself in the world of the heroine.  Her posture was a casual one: back leaning against the tree, legs curled to the side and hands held before her with the book slightly lower than her face; the classic pose.  Her cheeks were slightly flushed and every once in a while she would place a lock of chin length blue hair that had escaped back behind her ear.

            Since the day was hot, she had opted for a white cotton skirt with a drawstring waist that stopped a few inches above the knee.  A figure-hugging white tank with 'Asian Beauty of Water' written in silver across the front complemented the outfit followed by dainty white sandals more fitting for the beach than outdoor wear.  A white handbag lay at her side holding her wallet and other necessities.

            Ami had thought the day nice enough, and certainly hot enough, for such an outfit.  When reading indoors hadn't been suitable, Ami had decided to walk to the park, ten blocks away from the apartment she shared with her mother, and enjoy the afternoon.  Her other friends were each pursuing their own endeavors.  Tai was spending time with Narnia, Mari was fixing up her new apartment, Minnie was on the road visiting with her aunt who lived in the country, and Reika was doing her new physical training at the gym.  So that left Ami to figure out what to do on her own.

            There was no school today.  It was the end of the last grading period and the teachers needed the day to finalize report cards.  The thought made Ami sigh.  She hoped her report card this quarter was better than last quarters.  An A- in physics was not good in her mother's eyes and Ami knew she could have done better, but the college courses had been especially tough.  It was the period of herbology, a period she'd much rather forget.

            Ami shook her head to clear it and focused once more on the book.  It was a harlequin romance, something she didn't usually read, but today, she made an exception.  The main character was a doctor who had been enchanted by a man she had ran into on the street one day and had a one night stand with.  Now the young man and the doctor were attending a cruise together before the man asked the woman to marry him.  It was all so romantic.

            Ami stopped herself from sighing again.  She hated this day.  She really did.  It didn't help that she had to spend it alone.  She and Ryan had stopped writing letters to one another once it was determined that they no longer cared for each other, or so he said.  The distance was just too far.  She wandered if he had found a local sweetheart instead.

            She dropped the book for a moment and rubbed her temples.  Thinking about it only made her depressed and depression was what she was trying to avoid by spending the day outdoors.  With that reassuring thought, Ami once again lifted her book and indulged herself into the novel.

            She never noticed the dark cloud approaching from the west until it was too late.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Sometimes it's soft as a misty rain_**

**_That gently touches my soul_**

**_It cools the fire that burns in me_**

And I simply lose control 

**_So...._**__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Quatre smiled politely at the sales woman before gathering his packages.

            "Have a nice day sir," the girl called as she batted her eyelashes.

            "I wish you the same," he replied smoothly and exited the store.  The sales girl blinked in defeat before wrinkling her nose and frowning.  

            Quatre put the encounter to the back of his mind as he proceeded down the street.  Juuban was unusually empty today, none of the busy shuffling and bustling on the streets like any other day.  But he knew the reason why.  Today was a special day and many people had decided to take the day off to spend with their loved ones.

            He ran a hand through his bangs as he walked, a wistful expression crossing his fair features.  Every year before this one he had always spent this day with all 29 of his sisters, giving them gifts, sharing hugs and wishes, decorating a bamboo tree, and offering comfort to one another.  The main organizer had been his father, but the man was gone now, and no one had taken the initiative to rekindle the tradition.  Come to think of it, he hadn't seen his sisters in three years.

            Quatre stopped in the middle of the street in shock. 'Have I really been away that long?  Three years?'  He'd never given much thought to it before, but now that he had the time to think, it was quite a revelation.  

            'I think I'll restart the tradition next year, in honor of father,' Quatre thought somberly, 'It's what he would have wanted.'  A smile crept onto his face and he resumed walking with those reassuring thoughts.  

            It felt good to walk on such a beautiful day.  The sun was out in all it's glory and a slight breeze whistled lazily through the air.  White fluffy clouds drifted by in a daze and offered a cozy cushion for seraphs to rest on.

            Quatre couldn't himself resist such wonderful weather and had immediately left the house to enjoy it.  He was dressed in loose khaki pants and a white polo shirt with the top two buttons left undone.  White sneakers adorned his feet, a change from the stiff business shoes he wore on a regular basis.

            He was headed to his 'sanctuary'.  It was a little apartment complex with two bedrooms and a fireplace he had bought three years ago.  It was his place of respite and relaxation, a place he went to calm his mind.  Some times he went just to be alone, like now.  Sure, he loved hanging out with the other guys, but every once in a while he liked to get away.

            He shook his head to clear it and smiled.  The white bag full of groceries swung to and fro in his hand as he strolled down the street.  It was time to be happy, time to be carefree and enjoy nature's beauty.

            Quatre's grin widened as he thought of that.  It was a beautiful day!

            "I don't think anything could ruin such a lovely day," he commented to himself and looked up in time to see the large black cloud rolling in from the west.  His grin dropped as he stared wide-eyed at the sky. 

            "Except that," he whispered.  A fat drop of rain splattered on his forehead in agreement.   

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Just rain down on me_**

**_Let your love just fall like rain_**

**_Just rain on me...._**__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            _'He was touching her everywhere...the length and breadth of her arms, over her shoulders, around her neck -- down her chest...Her gasp was merely in surprise when both his hands covered her breasts....'_

            Ami turned the page in anticipation, her cheeks stained red from embarrassment. "Can't believe I'm reading this," she whispered and blushed again as she came upon the next page.

            _'....kneading, caressing, gripping when the passion flared to near unbearable heights...All the while, his mouth ravished, sucking at her earlobes, her neck, her lips, her breasts, her stomach, her legs, her-'_

            "Nani!" she exclaimed and squinted at the book.  It was suddenly too dark to see.  Ami finally glanced up and saw the huge black cloud spreading across the sky, big fat drops of rain already falling to earth.  She groaned as she rose from the ground and scanned the sky.

            "Kami, why now?" her question was left unanswered as she took in the scene. The rain began to fall a little faster and she knew she was wasting precious time standing there.  She would have to run home.

            Ami huffed angrily as she set off on a brisk pace, "And I didn't even think to bring a jacket."  A loud boom of thunder seemed to laugh at her admission.  She still had ten blocks to go, and the storm was just getting started.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Just rain down on me_**

**_Let your love just shower me_**

**_Just rain on me...._**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Quatre had picked up his pace a while ago from a brisk walk to a light jog.  Now he was all out running.  

            A little while after the first drop of rain, the storm had speeded up rather rapidly.  Already thunder boomed and lightning cracked as the storm raged.  Quatre was drenched five minutes after the storm began.  Usually a storm started out with a little trickle or mist and picked up to a steady fall.  This one skipped the drizzle and went straight to the downpour, and Quatre was one of the few unfortunate souls to be caught in the storm  

            His bags thumped against his legs as he ran, but he ignored the urge to stop and fix the problem and kept going.  The apartment was just around the next corner, another block or two.  

            He wiped his eyes as it got harder to see.  It was like running through a gigantic waterfall, visibility was almost null and the only sound heard around him was the sound of pounding rain hitting the pavement in a steady pattern.  His feet added to the symphony as they continued to move, his breath coming in short gasps. 

            Quatre turned the corner and saw his building complex up ahead.  He slowed his speed a little as he fumbled in his pockets looking for his keys.  His eyes were focused on his pockets as he dug deep and ran, so consequently, he didn't see the white and blue blur headed towards him with a deadly velocity.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Full as a dam at capacity_**

**_My passion about to explode_**

**_I can't escape it's surrounding me_**

**_I'm caught in a storm that I don't need no shelter from..._**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Ami was breathing hard.  She had only gone a short way through the park before the rain had started coming down hard.  The intensity had only increased as she got further into the city and she had no choice but to run if she didn't want to be stuck out in the storm.

            Her sandals made a steady 'flap flap' noise as they hit the wet pavement, and her handbag steadily banged against her thighs.  Her feet hurt so badly, but she couldn't stop.  She still had seven blocks to go.

            Ami had swerved a few times to avoid running into other people on the street.  They seemed to be reaching their destination before her.  One lady was even so rude as to shove her as she ran across the street.  Needless to say, Ami had been mad about that.

            Now as she rounded the corner of the fifth block, Ami could hear the sounds of a horn honking through the loud pounding of the rain.  Suddenly a screeching of tires was heard followed by a loud scream and shouted curses.  Ami didn't slow but looked back to get a glimpse of the woman yelling at a man in a car who was parked awkwardly in the road.  

            He missed hitting her by a few inches.  

            As they continued to trade insults, Ami shook her head in reproach and looked back forward.  By then it was too late to slow down as she saw the white blur heading towards her.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Just rain down on me..._**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            The crash that followed rivaled Usagi's greatest.

            And man...it was painful.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Let your love just fall like rain..._**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Very painful.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**_Just rain on me..._**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@*(^)*@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

            Oi! How kawaii!  I hoped you all enjoyed the first half of Raindom Encounters.  If you can tell me the holiday that this story takes place on, I will draw you a picture of Quatre and Ami and send it to you.  The first reviewer to tell me wins.

            Man, I've been in a writing mood lately.  This is the fifth story I am posting!  I was just inspired by Quatre to be truthful.  Every time I see a picture of him I just want to write.  Or maybe it's just cuz it's 3 am ^_^;

            Well, till next chapter, be looking forward to it, it's coming soon!

Wufei: Oi! Onna! Aren't you forgetting something?

Shorty: Nani? 0_0  I don't think so...am I?

Wufei: Unless you suddenly acquired a magnanimous sum of money, you are going to be broke in a few minutes.

Shorty: Nani?! *thinks hard* Something....something...money....remember....important...OH!

Wufei: *snort* about time baka!

Shorty: Wu-chan!  Don't be so rude...ahem...I do not own the wonderful 200 episode brilliance that is Sailor Moon or the superb anime that is Gundam Wing, although it would be a nice Christmas present...^_^


End file.
